


Danganronpa X Reader Headcanons/Imagines/Oneshots

by Sandroulx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, NSFW, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandroulx/pseuds/Sandroulx
Summary: This is a book where you can requests Character X Reader. Some requests from my tumblr will be published here as well.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, K1-B0/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kiibo/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, owada mondo/reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

Come talk, ask or request anything! I'll be glad to work on headcanons for any Danganronpa characters.

At the moment, I do not have any request as I am a new user here but I would be very happy to receive some^^

Now then, you can be as creative as you'd like. I hope reading my headcanons will bring a smile.

I will do:  
\- Scenarios  
\- Imagines  
\- Fluff  
\- Angst  
\- One-Shots  
\- Ingame or Pregame, both are fine with me   
\- NSFW (I still have my innocence tho, so let me keep it until I'm ready to write these AHH)

That being said, I hope you’ll enjoy these!^^


	2. Nagito, Kokichi & Byakuya with an affectionate S/O

Nagito, Kokichi & Byakuya with an affectionate S/O

NAGITO KOMAEDA  
• Bring it on.  
• He needs it.  
• I'm pretty sure he never really got much affection when he was younger.  
• He is literally dying to feel your arms around him, your fingers playing with his fluffy hair.  
• He wanted this kind of treatment all his life and now that he has it, it's so good, so lucky.  
• Honestly, he only wants to touch, even if it is a simple hand.  
• You just seem unreal, you're like a gift from heaven.  
• He doesn't feel worthy of you and your affection.  
• "N / A you shouldn't waste such incredible hugs like me."  
• Honestly, he's just afraid his luck will take you away from him.  
• These discussions only give him more hugs and kisses.  
• When you drag your lips to the back of the neck, he loses it.  
• Nibble on his shoulder and he will melt.  
• Surprise also hugs behind one of his favorites.  
• It feels so fortunate to have someone as hopeful as you.

KOKICHI OUMA  
• Oh boy.  
• Kokichi loves your extreme affection.  
• He's as affectionate as you are to be honest.  
• But he is s elfish  
• If he's giving you attention, make sure you give hims so in return.  
• He'll pout the whole day otherwise.  
• He loves hugs, be it him giving them to you or him receiving them.  
• One of his favorite thing to do is run up to you, if you're with your friends or alone, and just straight up cling to your waist.  
• Seriously, he'll just wrap his arms around your waist and stay there as long as he desires.  
• You both are so clingy and needy.  
• It's literally a war of love between the two of you.  
• Text messages are also full of cheesy pick up lines and teasing.  
• He won't hesitate to pop out of nowhere and kiss you.  
• Kisses on the forehead and on the cheeks is a must before going to bed.  
• The boy needs your hugs.  
• He needs his daily hugs and kisses, or else he'll be upset.  
• You literallv never let ao of each other.  
• The others think it's exaggerated at this point.  
• But it's not.  
•As childish as it sounds, Kokichi secretly loves it when you boop his nose with your finger.  
•He just doesn't want to admit it.

BYAKUYA TOGAMI  
• As much as he loves you, he has a hard time dealing with your affection from time to time.  
• You're just too much for him.  
• Sometimes he'll just push you away with a glare.  
• "N / A take your hands off me right now."  
• You know he's harsh with you most of the time, but you also know he cares about you a lot more than the others.  
• While you have absolutely no problem showing your love, hi, on the other side, has troubles with it.  
• It results to his gaze being softer, as well as his tone voice and the words / way he chooses to speak to you.  
• Of course, he'll call you an idiot from time to tinbe but he's just like that.  
• To replace his lack of affection, he's buying you gifts.  
• Anything that could make you happy.  
• You tell him you don't need these, that hugs from him is enough.  
• He's just- He's having trouble with giving hugs.  
• Eventually you'll make him comfortable with these type of exchanges and he'll finally give you them.  
• When it does happen, you cherish them with all your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for the first chapter! Please, feel free to request anything at the moment! For now, I’ll keep posting the requests from my tumblr


End file.
